The invention relates to a deflection circuit for generating an electron beam deflection current in a deflection coil, the deflection circuit comprising: a first and a second output amplifier, a series resistor arranged in series with the deflection coil, the series arrangement of the deflection coil and the series resistor being coupled between an output of the first output amplifier and an output of the second output amplifier, a differential amplifier having a first input coupled to a first end of the series resistor, and having outputs coupled to corresponding inputs of the first and the second output amplifier, respectively, for driving the first and second output amplifiers in a bridge configuration.
The invention also relates to a picture display apparatus comprising such a deflection circuit, and to an integrated circuit for use in such a deflection circuit.